Una Sombra Inevitable
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: ¿Que noticias me traes de Boromir el Valiente?


UNA SOMBRA INEVITABLE

__

el Viento del Oeste se pasea y recorre los muros.

La voz llegaba lejana, pero al mismo tiempo retumbaba con delicadeza en sus oídos.

__

«¿Qué noticias del Oeste, oh viento errante, me traes esta noche?

De igual manera él sabía de quien era aquella voz, más no la encontraba en aquella oscuridad impenetrable. 

__

¿Has visto a Boromir el Alto a la luz de la luna o las estrellas?»

Boromir se incorporó de repente. Si, estaban hablando de él ¿Por qué? Aun no recordaba nada, sólo imágenes nubosas invadían su mente. 

__

«Lo vi cabalgar sobre siete ríos, sobre aguas anchas y grises;

De pronto, recordó todo. Unas lágrimas caprichosas se habían escapado de sus oscuros ojos. ¡oh! Vanas esperanzas perdidas del joven guerrero, tantos sueños frustrados ahora… 

__

lo vi caminar por tierras desiertas y al fin desapareció

-¿Desaparecí?- se preguntó así mismo con incredibilidad. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, tratando de limpiar el agua de su semblante. 

__

en las sombras del Norte y no lo vi más desde entonces.

-Aragorn…- dijo con voz trémula, aquella voz lo estremecía haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas desdichado y al mismo tiempo avergonzado. 

__

El viento del Norte pudo haber oído el cuerno del hijo de Denethor.

-Padre. Faramir… Hermano, ¿Qué pensaras ahora de mi? Que mi debilidad fue mas fuerte que mi voluntad- se decía lentamente –que mi orgullo como hombre de Gondor a decaído… como compañero he fracasado… y que a los pueblos libres he decepcionado- 

__

»Oh Boromir. Desde los altos muros miro lejos en el Oeste,

-Arrogante torre de Ecthelion nunca mas veré el resplandor en tu piedra, ni la ciudad blanca me dará una última mirada…- trató de abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió, se silenció por un momento. Sin embargo, algo se acercaba, sí el conocía aquella persona… 

__

pero no vienes de los desiertos donde no hay hombres.»

-Faramir… perdóname – sollozaba al sentir las manos de su hermano acariciar su curtida piel y al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua resbalar por su tez.

__

De las bocas del Mar viene el Viento del Sur, de las piedras y de las dunas;

El silencio y la oscuridad lo habían llevado lejos, al tiempo que el tono de la canción tenía un ligero cambio. 

__

Trae el quejido de las gaviotas, y a las puertas se lamenta.

De súbito, todo cambio, la oscuridad se convirtió en una esplendorosa luz que cegaba y lastimaba al mismo tiempo los hermosos ojos de Boromir que había sido privado de toda luz hacía algún tiempo. 

__

«¿Qué noticias del Sur, oh viento que suspiras, me traes en la noche?

-¿Será está la verdadera muerte?- se preguntó frotándose los ojos. 

__

¿Dónde está ahora Boromir el Hermoso? Tarda en llegar, y estoy triste.»

-Tus amigos están tristes, Boromir el Hermoso- dijo una agraciada voz con gran resonancia. 

__

«No me preguntes dónde habita... _Hay allí tantos huesos,_

-Y con ellos los tuyos…- 

__

en las costas blancas y en las cos as oscuras bajo el cielo tormentoso;

-¿Quién eres?- 

__

tantos han descendido las aguas del Río Anduin para encontrar las mareas del mar.

-El que ha sido, es y será –

__

¡Pídele al Viento Norte las noticias que él mismo _me trae!»_

-He obrado mal…- dijo Boromir al fin con la cabeza gacha. 

__

«¡Oh Boromir! Más allá de la puerta la ruta al mar corre _hacia el Sur,_

-¿En donde estoy?- continuó Boromir al despertar de su profunda reflexión. 

__

pero tú no vienes con las gaviotas que desde la boca del mar gris se lamentan.»

-Lejos de todo que conocías- dijo la voz -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

__

De la Puerta de los Reyes viene el Viento del Norte y pasa por las cascadas

tumultuosas:

-Porque fracase en la misión que me fue correspondida- Nuevas lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas. 

__

y claro y frío alrededor de la torre llama el cuerno sonoro.

-Tu misión no fracasó Boromir hijo de Denethor, porque con ello la empresa tendrá un giro más venturoso, a pesar que el camino este cubierto de sombras y aun cuando sus miembros sólo vean oscuridad- 

__

«¿Qué noticias del Norte, oh poderoso Viento, hoy me traes?

-Y ahora, ¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Estoy vivo y a la vez muerto?- 

¿_Qué noticias de Boromir el Valiente? Pues partió ya hace tiempo.»_

-Partir- 

__

«Al pie del Amon _Hen le he oído _gritar. _Allí batió a los enemigos._

-¿Partir? ¿Adonde?- 

__

El yelmo hendido, la espada rota, al agua los llevaron.

-A cumplir el don de los hombres, el don que concedió el mismo Ilúvatar- 

__

La orgullosa cabeza, el rostro tan hermoso, los miembros, pusieron a descansar;

-¿Que don?-

__

y Rauros, los saltos dorados de Rauros, lo transportaron en el seno de las aguas.»

-¡La muerte! Don de los hombres, quienes su vida y su destino no están atados al destino del mundo ni sus penas, es hora que hagas cumplir tu don Boromir el Valiente, y por tus amigos, tendrán un fin mas venturoso, pero de eso ahora no tienes cuentas, ahora vas a ir fuera de los límites de Arda-.

__

«¡Oh Boromir! La Torre de la Guardia mirará siempre al norte,

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué hay mas allá de la muerte acaso?- 

__

a Rauros, los saltos dorados, has a el fin de los tiempos. »

-Ahora mismo partirás… mas allá de los tiempos, de los tiempos que todos y nadie conoce- La voz se apagó y junto a él, el triste canto de Aragorn y Legolas. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad, pero no era pesada ni densa, era suave y tranquila. Unos nuevos cantos iniciaron incomprensibles, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso, evocando a la memoria de Boromir los árboles, las aguas, el cielo, las estrellas… lentamente empezó a caer en un profundo sueño mientras aun musitaba algunas palabras.

-Ainur… si, es el fin del mundo- Y desde entonces la hermosa voz de Boromir se apagó para siempre y por la eternidad. Ningún mortal o elfo volverá oír su voz hasta que llegue el día en que el destino de Arda haya Concluido. 

-Me dejasteis el Viento del Este -dijo Gimli-, pero de él no diré nada-.

-Así tiene que ser -dijo Aragorn-. En Minas Tirith soportan el Viento del Este, pero no le piden noticias. Pero ahora Boromir ha tomado su camino y hemos de apresurarnos a elegir el nuestro-.

-*-*-*-*-*-

ESTE CAP. VA DEDICADO A ELENYA-KELLY POR NO DECIR QUE ES MI GRANNNNNNN AMIGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Y QUE ESTO LO ESCRIBI PARA ELLA Y BUENO, YA MEDIJO Q LE GUSTO, ENTONCES ESPERO QUE TAL LES PARECE???

PERO TAMBIEN LO DEDICO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A LOTHLUIN.... CUIDATE!!!.


End file.
